madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
True Logged With Me/True Logged With Me -- By: Cardsharks87
|(main)}} /True Logged With Me -- By: Cardsharks87|Cardsharks87's version}} }} ---- Chapter 1: Big Zero Right at the entrance of the Central Park Zoo, many people were watching something on a small TV. They all seemed pretty amazed by it. "What's everyone looking at?" Skipper asked from the penguin habitat. "A TV." Kowalski said with binoculars on his eyes. "Well obviously, but what on the TV are they looking at?" Skipper asked again. "I don't know." Kowalski answered. "We'll have to go down there and see." he said. Skipper and Kowalski each jumped onto one of the people's heads just like Private, and Rico had already done. "Oh Skipper, I'm so glad you're finally here." said Private. "Why didn't you ever tell me you and Marlene had relations?" he asked. "What are you talking about?" Skipper asked in confusion. "Oh don't pretend to hide it from me." said Private. "I know about it because of the video Alice made. Skipper watched the video and saw it was of him and Marlene kissing in many different positions many time. "See." said Private. "That video isn't real." Skipper explained angrily. "It's just a bunch of drawings on notebook paper with no background." he continued. "How could anyone possibly think that that's real?!" he asked rhetorically. "I don't know, but they..." Kowalski started to say." "That was a rhetorical question Kowalski." Skipper interrupted. Marlene hopped onto one of the people's heads to see what was going on. "What's going on?" Marlene asked. "Alice made a fake video of us being in love and the idiot humans think it's real." Skipper explained. "Oh thank goodness the humans don't understand our language." said Kowalski Alice then walked over and grabbed Skipper and Marlene, each in a different hand. "Skipper!" Private shouted as Alice took Skipper and Marlene away. Chapter 2: Love Birds: A Dairy Product Alice then put Skipper and Marlene in chicken costumes with hearts on the bellies and put them in individual cages for everybody to look at. "Come see the two love birds, Skopper and Morlene." Alice exclaimed. "Our names are Skipper and Marlene you idiot." Marlene corrected. "Love birds?" Skipper said in confusion. "That is the cheesiest thing I've ever heard." he commented. "And now, we shall put them in a single cage." said Alice holding up a bigger cage. Alice put Skipper and Marlene into the bigger cage then put a big red curtain on it. "I put a hidden camera in the cage so we'll be able to see every interesting thing that they do." Alice explained. "She does realize we can hear her even through this curtain right?" Marlene asked rhetorically. "We'll check back on them in a couple of hours. Until then everybody can go look at the animals or something." Alice explained as everyone started to walk away. Private, Kowalski, and Rico jumped up onto the table the cage was on. Kowalski walked under the curtain and unlocked the cage. Skipper and Marlene came out and took off their chicken costumes. “This is an outrageousness!” Marlene shouted. “Oh great! Another lemur.” said Skipper. “I have a feeling that Alice likely has more videos than the one she just played.” said Kowalski changing the subject. “She must. Because earlier she showed one about Marlene chasing Skipper around a glass box that me, Kowalski, Rico, and Mort were in.” Private explained. “But that really happened.” said Skipper. “But it was not a romantic scene in anyway.” Marlene admitted. “I know. I don’t even get how someone even sees it as one.” Kowalski complained. “I mean seriously. Skipper was running away from her because he didn’t want to catch the cooties not because he loved her.” he continued. “Yep.” Skipper agreed. “I think Skilene fans should hate that.” he continued. “Guys, shouldn’t we go destroy Alice’s videos or something?” Private asked. “You’re right Private.” Skipper answered. “It’s time to commence Operation:….” he started to say. “Uhhh, anybody got an operation name?” he asked. “Operation: Video Destruction Time.” Marlene suggested. “I wanna say that that’s a good idea but I don’t want Skilene fans to like this, so could someone please say it for me?” Skipper asked. “Good idea.” Rico said. “Thanks Rico.” Skipper thanked. Everyone got off the table and slid to Alice’s office except Marlene who ran. Chapter 3: The Epic Conclusion With A Samurai Touch The penguins and Marlene went into Alice's office and up onto her desk where there were a bunch of videos Alice made to make it seem like Skipper and Marlene liked each other. "Now all we need are some destructive items." said Skipper. All of a sudden, thousands of baby alligators came crawling up onto Alice's desk. "This, is Alice's security." Skipper said not so surprised. "They're cute." Private commented. Right when Private stopped talking, all the alligators grew 10X in size and could now stand up. "Scratch that." Private whispered as him and the rest were all scared to death. They all ran to the other side of Alice's desk until they couldn't run any farther because of a dead end. "What are we gonna do?" Marlene asked. "At this point, there's only one thing to do." answered Kowalski. Private went over to a phone and dialed 555-76937-7264377-7268724 "Hello." Private greeted. "We need your help old friends." he said. In a matter of seconds all 6 Samurai Rangers were there. "What's the matter, Private?" asked Jayden. "These crocodiles want to eat us." Private answered. "Those would be alligators." Antonio corrected. "Whatever." said Private. "But could you save us from them now?" he asked. "Of coarse." said Mike. The rangers then started fighting the alligators while their theme song played. "Spin sword! Dragon splash!" Kevin shouted just before he hit one of the alligators with his spin sword. "Earth slicer!" shouted Emily as she turned her spin sword into her Earth slicer. Emily threw it at some of the alligators and all the ones she threw it at died because of it. "I like being able to just sit back and watch someone else do our work." said Skipper as him, the other penguins, and Marlene all sat down watching the Samurai Rangers fight the alligators. Go Go Power Rangers! Go Go Power Rangers! Rangers Together! Samurai Forever! Soon all the alligators were laying on the ground dead. "That was golden!" shouted Antonio. "Well, that was fun." Skipper said looking at Marlene in a weird way. "Cut!" someone yelled. The Samurai Rangers all acted completely shocked and did random reactions. Everyone looked straight and saw that the director was the one who yelled. "Skipper, that's Marlene's line." said the director. "Sorry Mr. Spielberg." Skipper apologized. "That is not my name!" the director complained. "Why do people keep calling me that?!" he asked. "Calm down sir." the director's male secretary said. "Action!" the director yelled. Marlene repeated the line Skipper said for her and nobody did anything for the next 3 seconds. "Cut!" the director shouted again. "Now what's wrong?" Skipper asked. "This is the part where you and Marlene kiss." answered the director. "What?!" Skipper asked in shock. "What?!" Private asked in shock. "What?!" the Samurai Rangers asked in shock. "What?!" Rico asked in confusion. "What?!" the director asked sarcastically. "Yes, this is the part where Skipper and Marlene kiss. "But I..." Skipper started to say. "Well I'm not too thrilled about it either but when you're an actress you gotta do what you gotta do." Marlene said as she went through her purse trying to find her lipstick. Marlene then started leaning in to kiss Skipper. "Oh-no." Skipper thought to himself. Marlene was now only half an inch away from Skipper's beak. "Hey look, Justin Bieber!" Skipper shouted as he pointed to a random spot. Everyone else looked at where Skipper had pointed and when they turned back around, Skipper was gone. >'The End' ---- Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Art Category:Crossovers